Policias y caballeros
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: esta es la historia del asesinato de un extraordinario caballero. ?quienes son los sospechosos? descubrelo. el amor de un dorado. historia apta para todos. Mi primer fic.


"Policías y… caballeros"

"**Policías y… caballeros"**

**Por:** Yoana-Capricornio.

**Nota de la autora:** Saint Seiya es propiedad del señor Masami Kurumada y de la casa de animación Toei Animation. Sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

--

**Capitulo 1:** "Viejos ¿amigos?"

**Templo de Athena.**

**Gran salón.**

**5 de julio. 02:39 a.m.**

Una gran tragedia ha ocurrido. Uno de los mas grandes héroes de todos los tiempos, el que derroto a Odín, dios nórdico. El que con una flecha de esperanza venció a Poseidón, dios griego que gobierna los mares y por último a Hades, dios que gobierna el inframundo. Que con toda su furia logro tocar a Apolo, dios del sol. El que a cambio de proteger a su diosa y a una asechada humanidad, dará su propia vida, el único que ah visitado las profundidades mar, el inframundo y el cielo. El ha muerto. Si. El santo Seiya de Pegaso fue asesinado a sangre fría. Su cuerpo, que yace en el piso, en un gran charco de sangre con varias puñaladas en el pecho, en el abdomen y una grande en el corazón, alrededor de el no hay evidencias de su cruel asesino.

Se ha llamado a un detective para resolver este lamentable caso, ella, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, es acompañada por un joven, que fue escogido por la mismísima Athena para contarle todo lo que ocurrió. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, la joven saca una pequeña libreta y empieza a anotar los datos.

-Bien aquí estoy, ¿Quién es el individuo? Cuéntame todos los datos- dijo la joven en tono frío.

-El es Seiya de Pegaso, tenia 14 años, es de Japón. Lo encontramos Milo y yo hace media hora cuando Athena nos llamo asustada, dijo que había escuchado gritos en el gran salón y cuando salio encontró a Seiya muerto. Pobre.- respondió el joven santo de Acuario, Camus.

-Valla, terrible suceso, ¿el tenia enemigos que se atrevieran a matarlo?- pregunto la pelinegra con su tono frío.

-Vamos Ariadna, el tipo mato a 3 dioses, a sus guerreros e infinidad de caballeros de todos los tipos, dedúcelo, el santo de Athena mas odiado por todos… cambiando de tema- Camus dio unos pasos para quedar frente a la joven llamada Ariadna, la tomo por la cintura y se acerco hasta su oído- te extrañe tanto, ¿porque no me haz llamado?- pregunto Camus en un tono provocador.

-Espera nos van a ver… además te dije que tenia mucho trabajo en la oficina y no podíamos vernos en una semana… y creo que será por mas tiempo por que me dieron este caso- se separo de el y siguió anotando- Además son santos de Athena, los mas poderosos de entre todos… ¿Por qué llamaron a la policía pidiendo un detective… y específicamente a mi?-

-Porque…- la volvió a abrazar- Athena nos pidió que los llamáramos porque dijo que ustedes se tenían que encargar de esto…- le dio un rápido beso- y… yo los llame y pedí que te mandaran a ti. Es que te quería ver- la volvió a besar. Ariadna respondió el beso, pero luego se separo de el.

-Espera, no es el momento ni el lugar para esto, espérate- dijo tajante. (**N/A:** Si yo estuviera en su lugar. Muajajaja!...cof, cof… ejem… lo siento pero admítanlo, ¿que harían ustedes?).

-Esta bien- dijo Camus frunciendo el ceño.

Ariadna seguía anotando, no había ninguna pista del asesino, hasta que se percato de que en la puerta de la salida, había un guante de piel, se dirigió hasta ahí, y lo observo cuidadosamente, era un guante de piel simple, tenia una "**S**" bordada, estaba roto, como si el asesino, al traerlo puesto, se hubiera hecho una herida muy profunda en la palma con una navaja. Lo tomo y lo guardo como evidencia.

Cuando acabo de tomar datos y evidencia, se dirigió, en compañía de Camus, a la sala del templo, donde los santos dorados y los de bronce (se encontraban de visita) estaban reunidos, con un patriarca Shion muy preocupado y una Saori-Athena hecha un mar de lagrimas. Cuando Camus tomo su lugar empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, soy Ariadna Dikoudis, la detective asignada para resolver este lamentable caso. Bien, primero, aquí todos son sospechosos- todos se miraron entre si –asi que nadie saldrá de este santuario, mañana serán los interrogatorios.-

-Entonces, queda prohibido salir del santuario, asi que a sus templos- ordeno Shion a los santos quienes se estaban retirando- Esperen- los jóvenes se detuvieron- se que sonara mal, pero, ya es tarde para que la señorita se valla, Qué se quede a pasar la noche aquí, ¿usted que opina, princesa?- pregunto el sereno Shion.

-Snif… es cierto… ¿Quien se ofrece a darle hospedaje a la señorita Ariadna?- pregunto hecha un mar de lagrimas una dolida Saori.

-Yo princesa, ("ja pero que hermosa es, ella vera que es dar un bueeeeeeeeeeen hospedaje, recuperare los 200 años que pase frente a esa estupida cascada") si me lo permite- respondió Dohko, el antiguo maestro ya joven de libra con una sonrisa de 200. (**N/A:** de cien a cien).

-Pues… snif… que se quede en libra-

-No es necesario señorita, el caballero de acuario ya se ofreció a darme hospedaje- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Asi es, Hyoga, te quedaras esta noche en Escorpio con Milo- ordeno Camus a su alumno.

-Si maestro ("sabia que Ariadna se iba a quedar con mi maestro, mmm… ni modo")-

-Como quieras- dijo Milo.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe señorita- dijo un cabizbajo Dohko.

-Entonces la espero en Acuario, señorita, me retiro, permiso.- dijo Camus para retirarse a su templo.

-Si me lo permiten… necesito tomar más datos.- Comento Ariadna a Athena, ella asintió y se dirigió al gran salón.

Como la escena del crimen quedaba cerca de la sala, se oía todo lo que comentaban, Ariadna escuchaba todo.

-Ush… ese hielo me la ganó- comentó Dohko con un tono de queja.

-¿Qué no saben?- pregunto Milo.

-OO- Ariadna desde el salón abrió los ojos como platos al oír la voz muy conocida por ella- ese bicho- susurro.

-NO- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ella es la novia de Camus- respondió el bicho, digo Milo.

-Pero si Camus nunca sale del santuario, y de salir con chicas ni se diga- dijo Deathmask.

-Ja, ella es la hija del maestro de Camus, todo su entrenamiento vivió con ella en Siberia, cuando murió su papá y Camus se convirtió en dorado, siguió viviendo con el hasta cuando Hyoga consiguió su armadura, y ella vino a Grecia a estudiar.- dijo el chismoso Milo.

-¿Eso es cierto Hyoga?- pregunto Ikki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si ("mi maestro lo matara, yo lo matare por boquifloja, estupido Bicho")-pensó Hyoga con una mirada asesina dirigida a Milo.

-Entonces, ¿ella vendría siendo tu mama adoptiva, no, Hyoga?- ikki empezó a reír a carcajadas. Sino es por Aioria y Shura quienes detuvieron a un Hyoga enfurecido, el Cisne se le hubiera dejado ir al pollo flameado, digo Ikki.

-Bien, pues este escorpión se va a descansar.-exclamo Milo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Bien, retírense todos, mañana será el funeral de Pegaso, asi que los quiero todos a primera hora con sus armaduras, ¿entendido?- pregunto Shion hacia todos.

-Si- respondieron con desgano los famosos caballeros.

Cuando todos los santos se retiraron, Shion acompaño a Saori a su recamara. Mientras Ariadna termino de tomar los datos, pensaba en todo lo que dijo Milo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Termino, señorita?- pregunto el sujeto.

-Oh… disculpe patriarca, si ya termine, y lo siento por su lamentable perdida.- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

-Gracias… pero la que esta sufriendo más es la princesa, imagínese, acababa de iniciar una relación con Seiya. Por que el Pegaso acababa de terminar su noviazgo con Shaina, ella lo tomo muy mal…- fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-Ya veo…-

-Disculpe…-

-No nada, bien ya termine, mañana después del funeral serán los interrogatorios. Si no le molesta me retiro- dijo Ariadna guardando sus apuntes.

-La llevo hasta Acuario tele transportándonos- sugirió Shion

-No se preocupe, sino le molesta quisiera ir caminando, no es fácil perderse, solo bajar Piscis hasta Acuario. Buenas noches.- dio una pequeña reverencia y le dio la espalda a Shion.

-Buenas noches- es lo único que dijo el Patriarca para mandar llamar a los Kôres y preparar el funeral.

Ariadna camino hasta la salida y empezó a bajar las escaleras (**N/A**: interminables escaleras, deberían ser eléctricas.) pensando en lo que había dicho Milo, ella lo conoció hace años, cuando ella se encontraba de visita con su padre en el santuario, desde ese día supo que Camus y Bicho, como lo llamaba cariñosamente, eran los mejores amigos que ella pudiera tener.

**Templo de Piscis**

**3:10 a.m. **

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta Piscis, llamo al Guardián del templo, pues desde hace mucho su papá le enseño que cada vez que pasaras por un templo tenías que pedir permiso o si no te quedarías sin entrar.

- Guardián del templo de Piscis… solicito permiso para poder pasar la doceava casa y bajar hasta Acuario… - pronuncio en voz alta para que le otorgaran el permiso.

- Valla, parece como si hubieras vivido toda tu vida aquí- dijo una voz oculta, y después el guardián salio de entre las sombras. Era Afrodita de Piscis- buenas noches soy Afrodita de Piscis, mucho gusto- la saludo de mano, noto un poco de nerviosismo en ella, pero no dijo nada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ariadna… usted debió ser alumno de Hebe, antiguo caballero de Piscis, ¿verdad?...- pregunto le pelinegra.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo supiste?- dijo un sorprendido Afrodita.

-Pues, como ya habrá escuchado de Milo, yo soy la hija del difunto Ganímedes de Acuario, y pues yo conocí a todos los antiguos caballeros de oro.-

-Ya veo-

-Creo que es hora de irme, sino le molesta, adiós- dijo un poco nerviosa, pues Afrodita es el caballero mas hermoso que ella halla visto, claro después de Camus.

-Claro, pasa, y me dio gusto en conocerte. Adiós- el guardián hizo la seña para que pasara, Ariadna hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hasta la entrada del templo.

Era tarde, la luna brillaba más que nunca, parecía que Artemisa lo hubiera hecho solo para ella, pues sus cabellos negros tenían un ligero brillo místico, y sus ojos lucían con una pureza divina.

**Templo de Acuario.**

**3:20 a.m.**

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al templo de Acuario, y ahí ya estaba Camus esperándola. Cuando llego hasta el lo abrazó, Acuario rápidamente correspondió aquel tierno abrazo, asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que los dos se dirigieron al interior del templo, exactamente a un segundo piso, que se encontraba oculto, pues allí estaban las habitaciones privadas y la de sus alumnos de cada santo (**N/A:** los que tienen alumnos, como Mu, Shaka, Dohko, y Camus). Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Camus paso, pero Ariadna se quedo parada en la entrada, cuando Camus se percato de esto, volteo hacia ella y le pregunto:

-¿No piensas entrar?- hablo en su tono frío.

-Creí que me iba a quedar en el dormitorio de Hyoga- exclamo algo confundida.

- Es solo para despistar- una sonrisa muy picara se dibujo en sus finas facciones. – ¿Entras o no?-

-mmm…- la verdad, ella era la única que lo había visto sonreír asi, pues ni con Milo y Hyoga lo hacia de esa manera. Y le gustaba hacerse del rogar.- si, valla, lo tenías todo preparado ¿Verdad?- entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Si, todo sea por ti- cuando estuvo frente a ella, le dio un tierno beso, pero a la vez muy apasionado.- Se que no es el momento, por lo del asesinato, pero… prepárate…-

- mmm…-

_**Continuara…**_

--

**Nota de la autora:** Valla, pero ese Camus me sorprendió, nunca me lo imagine en ese tono. **Hola**, pues aquí estoy de regreso con mi segundo fanfic de esta sorprendente serie, pues espero que les halla gustado, pues este primer capitulo, explica el asesinato de Seiya, y la relación que hay entre Camus y mi personaje Ariadna (**N/A**: no es otra Mary Sue, se los aseguro). Estuvo algo flojo, pero los demás capítulos serán muy interesantes.

Cualquier duda, comentario, mensaje de aceptación y/o crítica, háganlo saber mandando un mail a mi correo: les responderé con gusto. Adiós

**Recomendaciones de la semana:**

Una sección, donde les incluiré los mejores que fics que eh leído.

**9 meses x 4**: de mi mejor amiga Ramsin, se los recomiendo, un fic que te hará reír sin parar. Y unos niños que te robaran el corazón.

**(**_**Copyright Ramsin)**_

**Mini historias**: de Ethel o Yui-3000, historias de los caballeros que te harán reflexionar sobre la amistad y el amor, y que te harán llorar, te lo aseguro, son geniales, una excelente elección. **(**_**copyright Ethel/ Yui-3000**_**)**

**Fiesta navide****ñ****a**: de ÁngelaMort, una historia que te hará reír sin parar te lo aseguro. Muy recomendable, escrita por una de mis escritoras favoritas.

**(**_**Copyright ÁngelaMort)**_

**Nota:** Los fics aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y espero no se enojen conmigo por mencionarlos, son solo recomendaciones que hago para que los lectores sepan que fanfics son los mejores. Hecha esta advertencia espero no me reporten. Adiós. TENGO EL PERMISO DE RAMSIN y ANGELA-MORT.

**(Sin alegría ni orgullo no hay nada que valga la pena.)**


End file.
